


August 4, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos enjoyed every minute of eating sweets.





	August 4, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos enjoyed every minute of eating sweets with his daughter.

THE END


End file.
